seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dhahaka D. Spade
Dhahaka D. Spade ''(ドハハカ ド・ スペーヅ, Dohahaka D. Supeidu), known by the epithet of '''The Phantom Pirate '(ファントム海賊, Maboroshi no Kaizoku), and referred to and known by the public as Phantom Spade ''(幻スペーヅ, Maboroshi no Supeidu)'' is a pirate, Yonko, and the Captain of The Phantom Pirates. Despite being acknowledged as a Yonko by the World Government, whether Spade actually exists, or is a puppet captain created by his crew, is a hotly debated subject across the world. To the public, Spade is viewed as a boogeyman, a ghost story to frighten children with. Only the highest levels of the Marines and the other Yonko seem to know if he actually exists or not. He is the father of Dhahaka D. Knave, and has eaten the Yūrei Yūrei no Mi, a Mythical Zoan-class Devil Fruit that allows him to transform partially or fully into a ghost, as well as borrow the various abilities a ghost can possess. Appearance Spade's full appearance is not fully known, as he usually appears shrouded in shadow, or as a silhouette. However, his appears to be a decently tall and well-muscled man, with spiky hair. His most common attire as a pirate is a long cape that is wrapped around his neck, and hangs over one of his arms. He also seems to wear spiked gauntlets and shoulder pads. Around his waist he wears a large sash, and whatever he wears on his chest cannot be made out. During flashbacks, as a younger man, Spade appeared somewhat the same, though a bit shorter. While his face is never fully shown, his hair was seen to be a shade of green slightly darker than his son's, and he wore a sort of leather jacket with a black T-shirt beneath it, as well as a pair of brown jeans and simple sneakers. He also wears several wrings on his fingers. Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: Yūrei Yūrei no Mi '''Summary: A Mythical Zoan-class Devil Fruit that allows Spade to transform partially or fully into a ghost, as well as adopt several of the abilities ghosts can possess. Type: Mythical Zoan Usage: Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Male Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Yonko Category:Pirate Category:Pirate Captain Category:Emerald Age